gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dam and Blast
|location = The Four Dragons Casino, The Strip |target = Sherman Dam |fail = Wasted Busted Nevada Destroyed |reward = Respect |unlocks = Cop Wheels |unlockedby = Key to Her Heart |todo = Go to the airport. You're going to need a plane to parachute onto the dam quay. Get in the plane on the end of the runway. Fly the aircraft to the jump point over the dam. GO! (When the player arrives to the corona over the dam) Make your way to the end of the dam quay. Avoid getting spotted by the guards patrolling the area There's a knife stashed near one of the containers which you may find useful. Go and pick up the knife. Get past the guards and find the entrance to the generator room This is all about stealth, if you get spotted or make too much noise the whole building will be alerted. When close to a generator press (the button that the game tells you) to plant the charges. You need one on each generator. Charge placed. Charge placed. Charge placed. Charge placed. Charge placed. All the generators have been rigged, get to the exit. }} Dam and Blast is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Wu Zi Mu as part of plans to pull off a heist of Caligula's Palace from The Four Dragons Casino, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Carl, having successfully convinced Millie Perkins to date him in order to obtain her keycard, is now positioned to continue preparations for the heist on the main vault of Caligula's Palace. His next step is to establish a means of temporarily cutting the power supply to Las Venturas in order to provide himself and Wu Zi Mu's men with the cover of darkness and the resulting confusion while robbing the safe. To do this, Carl heads out to Sherman Dam, which supplies Las Venturas with hydroelectric power, to plant remotely detonated explosives on the main generators. After sneaking into the dam's facilities and planting the explosives, Carl escapes to the roof, only to be trapped by the guards. With deputies and SWAT closing in with their Rangers and Enforcers from the dam's roadway below, CJ narrowly escapes capture by performing a swan-dive from one of the dam's control towers into the outlet channel to the south (erroneously labeled as Sherman Reservoir by the game). Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the airport. You're going to need a plane to parachute onto the dam quay *Fly the aircraft to the jump point over the dam *Get to the highest altitude possible using the aircraft *Land on the dam quay *Go and pick up the knife *Get past the guards and find the entrance to the generator room *When close to a generator press (RETURN button for PC, Triangle button for PS2, Y button for Xbox) to plant the charges. You need one on each generator *All the generators have been rigged, get to the exit Reward The reward for completing the mission is an increase in respect. The mission Cop Wheels is unlocked. Possible Glitch Some online walkthroughs for this mission, such as that posted on this website, indicate that Carl loses his weapons after parachuting out of the plane. In the PS2, iOS, and Xbox 360 versions, at least, Carl keeps all his weapons for the mission. In the PC version, if Carl lands on the red marker, he can keep his weapons; if he "loses" his weapons, he will be forced to use the knife, and won't even be able to use fists. It's unclear whether this is a glitch, or the loss of weapons reported in the walkthroughs is a glitch; the BradyGames Official Strategy Guide makes no reference to losing weapons (and neither do either of the video walkthroughs on this page). The player regains his weapons at the end of the mission, other than any Brass Knuckles or Parachutes he had. Trivia *Carl has to obtain the knife on the quay in order for the mission to continue, even if he already has one in his inventory. *After completing this mission, a one-star wanted level is attained. *The two eavesdroppers in this mission are the same two men in the mission Madd Dogg who taunt Madd Dogg, yelling at him to jump off the building in Las Venturas he is planning to jump from. They are also seen in the Mountain Cloud Boys mission, rooting for their respective bets in the betting shop. One of them can also be seen in The Introduction where Carl robs his money in an alleyway. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_80_-_Dam_and_Blast_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_80_-_Dam_and_Blast_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_80_-_Dam_and_Blast_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} es:Dam and Blast pl:Tama i wybuch Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions Category:Heist Setups